


Bury the Hatches

by alloverthemoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Gen, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, and the tearjerker scene we deserve as well, bury the hatches, please see the notes for more, the Luke Skywalker we deserveTM, they need to talk srsly
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 本索罗站在残船的躯骸上，一个声音出现在他身后。是卢克的鬼魂。TRoS的what if/fix it，又或者“我觉得原电影里本和老韩那场戏其实该这么拍。”OOC算我的。正经的亲情向，圣诞快乐。
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	Bury the Hatches

**Author's Note:**

> 我给后传想了能有十多种fix it，想到最后我突然明白，本索罗真正的问题从一开始就不在他爸身上，而是在卢克身上。看TROS的时候我就对老韩和儿子对话那场戏觉得很不爽，甚至后来越想越生气（当然TROS的问题不止这么一点）。
> 
> 至于卢克在后传的角色塑造的问题，很多人都说过了，这个文章也算是我自己的一个理解和表达。尽管我觉得正传里的那个卢走天不会变成后传的这个样子，但如果他已经变成了这个样子，那也要有一个合理的结局。
> 
> 我写这篇的时候是圣诞夜，写的时候一直在想事情，越写想得越多。在我心里星战一直是个关于家庭和家人的故事，不是英雄故事，也不是冒险故事，而是一个关于勇气，家人和责任的故事。所以这大概也是这篇同人所想讲的。
> 
> 其余见end notes

“我负了你，Ben。”站在他面前的老人说道，“对不起。”

凯洛伦看着他，像在看一个远古的幽魂。

他听到一个声音，一个熟悉的声音，在变得冰冷而又陌生之前，曾以一种亲密而温和的姿态存在过他的记忆里。他顺着那声音传来的方向转过视线，映入眼帘的却是一个散发着幽幽蓝光的影子。

本盯着那个影子，长久地盯着，直到他的呼吸都开始有点颤抖。或许是因为海水弄得他浑身湿冷的缘故，也或许是因为这个魂魄的靠近，但原因其实并不重要。身着长袍的幽灵一点点地走向他，在某个瞬间，本终于受不了了，整个人转了过去，面对着那个鬼魂，问道：“你在这里做什么？”

卢克看着他，像在看一个悠远的梦境。

“我告诉你了。”他的舅舅站在他面前，半透明的身体站在风里，他的目光落在本的脸上，令黑发的男人感到一阵不快的情绪涌上心头，偏过脸去，不愿看他，“你若是将我击倒，我只会如影随形地伴着你。”

他哼了一声：“所以你是什么，我潜意识里的良心吗？”

卢克听得出来他在笑话自己，那尖锐的语气让他想起这个男孩的父亲。

“我不是那种东西，Ben。”他面前的老人叹了口气，“我是真实的，就和你一样真实，不过是以另一种形态存在了而已。”

“那真好。”他用的还是那副不冷不热的语调，残船上更冷了，风刮着他的脸，水打着他的面颊，他的鼻子开始失去知觉。卢克继续朝他走来，一人一鬼的距离越来越近，本下意识握紧了手里的光剑，却不知道是为了什么——他难道能用光剑伤害一个鬼魂吗？显然不能，所以他这是在做什么？

“你在这里做什么？”他又问了一遍。

灰袍的老人却只是站在他面前，抬头望着他，看着他的脸庞，像是在凝望，又像是在回想。他静静地，长时间地望着他的外甥，双手插在宽大的袖袍里，二人只是对视，却不说话。

“我是来和你道歉的。”

本冻得哆嗦起来，但他还是支撑着挤出了个不屑一顾的笑容：“那就算了，我不想听你道歉。”

“我是说真的，Ben。”卢克的语气异常坚定，“我是来向你道歉的。”

本转过了头，面对大海，低头看向拍打着残船的波浪。卢克的声音从后面传来，他将注意力集中在波浪喧嚣的声音上，不想去听，可海浪离他太远，而卢克又离他太近，所以其实没什么效果。

“我说我负了你，那其实是不对的。我现在也明白了，真正的问题不在于此。”

本哼了一声。

“我真正的错在于没有相信你。”

卢克抬着头，远望着站在自己不远处的外甥。身高六英尺多的男人并没有回头，也似乎完全不曾被他的话所打动。但卢克知道这自己今天来这里的目的是什么，于是他继续说了下去：

“当你的父母将你交给我的时候，他们相信了我。不仅是相信我能将你训练成一个优秀的绝地，更是相信我能将你培养成一个好孩子。而你作为我的学生，你也相信了我，固然，这其中有过焦虑不安的时刻，但你是个孩子，这本应该是可以被理解的。”

他吸了一口气：“因为孩子总是会犯错的，不是吗？最终是错误使他们成长。”

本握着剑柄的手抖了一下，但他立刻条件反射般地伸出自己的左手，紧紧握着那只正在颤抖的右手。他仰起头，转为从凝视大海改为仰望灰蒙蒙的天空，卢克依然站在他身后，他知道他在那儿。一股温暖的热流向他涌来，缓缓地，甚至带着陌生又异样的感觉，在他冻得几乎快要失去知觉的身体里蔓延开来，他想甩开这种感觉，却被它缠得更紧，他闭上眼睛，张开嘴，大口呼吸着寒冷的空气，卢克还是站在他身后，并且又开口了：

“当你遇到困难的时候，我没有相信你。相反，我自己也被邪恶的力量所控制，失去了判断的能力。我萌生出将你杀死的念头，并且真的那么去做了。而在一切都变得似乎不可挽回时，我又逃跑了——我跑得远远的，跑到一个没有人认识我，也不会再有人相信我的地方。”

“我说我负了你，Ben，那是不对的。”卢克望着他，“我真正负了的人是我自己，从头到尾，这都是我的错。”

本猛地转过身来，直直的盯着他，想要穿透他那蓝色的魂魄一样。如果目光能射出闪电，或是降下惊雷，那此时必定已经雷声震耳。事实上，本自己的体感也差不多，卢克的几个字在他耳中作响，轰轰而鸣，他难以置信地看着对方，像是不知道他在说什么一样。

“我没有保护好你，这是我做的第一件错事；让斯诺克影响了我，这是我的第二件错事；在你烧毁学校之后，我没有去找你的父母，面对我的错误，这是第三件错事。”

他顿了顿。

“事实上，当我最后有机会见到你时，甚至都没有自己前去。”卢克的目光稍稍向右下方转去，落在拍打着船身的海水上，“我曾想杀了你一了百了，这些都是我——都是我逃避的证明。我最大的错误便是纵容我的懦弱，甚至直到死前，我还在重蹈这一轻率而幼稚的覆辙。”

“我不能面对我没将你保护好的事实，我不能面对我让你的父母失望了的事实，我承受不了我的错误所带来的后果，所以我跑了，然后让他人去替我承担——孩子——”

本索罗怔怔地看着他。

“我从不自诩是英雄。”卢克低着头说道，风忽然大起来，将他的声音扯开，撕成一片片的颤音，“但这般懦弱，哪怕是寻常人都不该如此。”

本的呼吸变得越来越紊乱起来，卢克能感受到，他明白自己的外甥正在经历情感上的巨大冲击，他的原力在他身体内叫嚣着，像是什么东西要直冲而出，然后划破天际。卢克站在原地，试图控制和平稳自己的心绪，他明白本此时已经很迷茫了，自己不需要再增加他的负担。

那种温热又暖和的感觉更强烈了，一点点在他的身体里蔓延开来，流进他的衣服里，他的靴子里，他的头发底下，像是一顿不知从何而来的热水澡，本在原地不动声色地挣扎着，他望着地面，又转向身后，最后他问道：“你说这个是要干什么？”

“为了因我做的错事向你道歉。”他说道，抬起眼睛，看向眼前的男人。

“相信原力的人，都曾一度认为，爱这样的情感会让一个人变得脆弱。但其实不是这样的，爱只会让懦夫变得脆弱，却让有勇气的人更加强大。爱不是问题所在，是人出了问题。”

本终于抬起头，他颤抖着，去看眼前的男人。他现在是一片蓝色的透明灵体了，所以不如他还是人时那样表情细致，因为总是有一股模糊的光环笼罩着他，让他显得非真非假。可就在这一刻，他突然意识到自己已经很久没有这样看过自己的舅舅，他很久不曾这样看过这个男人的脸。卢克有一双蓝色的眼睛——这是他想起来的，因为那样的颜色在这样的形态下显得不突出了。但他努力地望去，却还是在他的双眼底下，看到了——

看到——

看到了——

他从来没见过卢克哭，他甚至都不知道鬼魂也能哭。但他的舅舅站在他面前，一道泪从他的左边的眼睛流出来。

“你住嘴。”他听见了自己的声音，“你住嘴——”

“我错了，本。”那个流泪的鬼魂悲伤地摇了摇头，“是我对你不好，我是这世上最差劲的舅舅。”

“你住嘴！”

他愤怒地甩开手里的光剑，一道红色的光唰地横在二人之间，他愤怒地朝着那个鬼魂砍去，他明知自己伤不了他——可他还是这么做了，他将所有的怒火都施在了眼前的幽灵之上，光剑劈着两人脚下的船体，发出叮叮当当的金属撞击声。本怒吼着，咆哮着，一下一下劈着那个半透明的魂魄，而那个魂魄只是看着他。用他没变化的，悲伤的神色看着他。

最终本单膝跪在了船上，他的光剑垂在右手中，左手撑在膝盖上，低头埋在臂弯之间，发出介于喘息和尖叫之间的声音。卢克知道他在哭，但他不打算指出这一点，他只是伸出自己的手，缓缓地放在了黑发男人的头上。

“没关系的，孩子。”他说道。

“我不明白——”

“没关系的，没关系的。”

“你为什么要跟我说这些——”

“因为这是正确的事——”

“这不是正确的事！”他手底下的男人痛苦地大叫起来，“犯错的人是我！是我——”

他终于放弃了抽噎，泪水像泄洪一样从他的眼中倾泻而下，他一手抓着光剑，一手抓着被自己砍得伤痕累累的船体，愤怒地喊道：“我做了错的事——”

卢克摸着他湿漉漉的头发。

“我做了太多的错事。”他的声音颤抖着，不是因为寒冷，而是因为剧烈的抽噎和哭泣。他的鼻子也没了知觉，只不过这次是被堵住了。他的脸上全是水，不过不是溅起的海水，而是眼泪。二者混在一起，很难分清谁是谁。

他好不容易平静了情绪，用力地吞咽吐出了两口空气，在横膈膜不断抽搐的间隙中挤出一句：“妈因为我伤心了。”

“她确实很伤心。”

“我还杀了爸——”

“是啊，孩子。”卢克望向远方，点着头，“但谁又能说那全是你的错呢。”

“那就是我的错！”他又愤怒地大喊起来，“——我一直都知道我错了，我一直都知道我才是做了错事的那个人，但是我从来不肯承认，为什么，为什么呢——”

他的话语被再次涌上来的眼泪打断，两人都不再说话了。卢克拍着本的肩膀，而本就单膝跪在地上，脸埋在胳臂之间抽噎着。终于，过了好一会儿，他才哭干净泪水，重新抬起头，用的是经历过一场号哭后被撕扯过的声带：“……不，舅舅。一切都太晚了。”

卢克低下头，看着他：“我之前也是这么想的。”

“我之前也以为一切都太晚了，所以我跑了，跑得远远的，以为事情已经没有挽回的余地。但现实一次次冲到我面前来，拿着光剑指着我，跟我说，不，事情并没有结束。如果你放置不管，情况只会越来越糟，而泥潭则变得越来越深，最终你的罪行将无可饶恕。”

“泥潭已经够深了。”本回嘴道。

“但这不是你放弃挣扎的理由。”卢克说道，“也不是我的。”

本抬起头，却发现卢克已经蹲下了身子，也与他一样单膝跪在船身上，两人在持平的视线中对视着。那蓝色的鬼魂朝他点了点头：“听从你心的指令吧，孩子。”

本之前从没想过被鬼魂触碰会是什么样的，他以为会像是海洋生物一般，黏滑，湿漉漉，起码也是冰冷刺骨的触感。出乎他意料的是，卢克的手的温热的，贴在他的脸上。两人都沉默着，卢克看着他，像是在重温一个不甚清晰的旧梦。

“我会的。”他说道。

卢克再度点了点头。

两人一同站起来，这次交换了位置，本走向靠近陆地的一边，而卢克则站到了船悬在海上的一角，宛如一块跳板。他看着本向下走去的背影，突然开口道：“我还有一件事要告诉你，Ben。”

“什么？”本索罗回过头来，远远地望着他。

“不要惧怕死亡。”卢克站在高处看向他，“但更不要惧怕活着。要壮烈地死去并不困难，坚定地活下去反而需要更多的信念。做个勇敢的人，Ben。你的父母都很勇敢，要学他们，不要学我。”

本虚弱地笑了一下：“我会的。”

“还有一件事。”

“你怎么这么多话？”本的五官扭曲起来，堆叠出一个几乎算得上是嫌弃的表情，卢克看着自己曾经的徒弟，只是神色平静地摇了摇头。

“我爱你，Ben。”蓝色的眼睛隔着残船上逐渐聚集的水雾凝视着他，“不管你去到哪儿，我都会伴你左右的。”

风又起来了，刮起一阵海浪。

本索罗看着他，皱着鼻子和眉头，像外甥看自己的舅舅，或是长大的徒儿看自己的师父。

“我知道。”

随后他的身影就消失了，消失在了浓雾之中。

“你确定你想把它们埋在这儿吗？”

“嗯。”

蕾伊下意识地回答道，却在过了几秒之后才意识到，本不是在问她。

她抬起头，顺着身边黑袍男人的目光看去，莱娅的鬼魂正在看着她微笑，而卢克则对本点了点头。

他耸耸肩：“你开心就好。”

说着他放下自己手里的那把光剑，和蕾伊手中的那把放在了一起。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我之前一直想要蕾伊当卢克女儿，但我写这个的时候一想，别了吧，卢克已经这么多问题了，再来一个不养闺女的罪过（虽然不一定是他故意的）问题就更大了。但换句话说，如果蕾伊是他女儿，他能通过教蕾伊原力来……赎罪什么的也好……嗐，我不知道我在说什么。
> 
> 我没有让卢克说当年他说他老爸的那句“我知道他心中还有善念”是因为，他跟他爸这么说是信任他爸，但跟本这么说就有点伪善了。所以我让他说“听从你的心吧”。这就已经说明他相信本的心是善良的，并且不会干涉他做任何决定。
> 
> 我一直觉得TLJ里卢克那句I failed you有点passive aggressive，很有父母那种“我把你养坏了，是我的错”，表面承认错误还是在拐弯抹角骂孩子的意思。本质也是不肯面对自己，但是卢走天可能不是英雄，却不会是懦夫，他的勇气不是一时的少年热血，是根植心中的温柔善良，是欧比旺要带他走时的那一句“我不能扔下叔叔婶婶”，是决定去找维达时的那句“我相信他的心中还有善念”。或许人越大越迷失，越老越胆小，但有些事不改变。天行者值得更好的。
> 
> 最后我还是想说，问题真的不在老韩。虽然他居然回去搞走私这个设定一直让我很无语，但就电影里来讲他和Ben的互动，他一直都是爱儿子的，即使那个男孩杀了他，他死前看到的也是本。我觉得本一直都知道这点，所以这么一想TROS的那个场景也不是问题很大，但我就是觉得……嗐，不说了。
> 
> 以及，全文没提莱娅死了这件事，也是因为对力敏者来说死不是终点吧。莱娅当了鬼魂也能揍儿子的（？）本也还有很多时间可以跟妈妈道歉。
> 
> 圣诞快乐。


End file.
